


Perfect Harmony

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie Reunion (Julie and The Phantoms), Alexander Archibald Mercer, Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Dream Box, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson Fluff, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Kissing, Love, M/M, Perfect Harmony song, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), juke, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: One afternoon Luke was bored he couldn’t think of any song lyrics to write. He poofed into Julie’s room searching for her dream box but it wasn’t there. Luke thinks Julie moving her dream box means she doesn't trust him he gets in a mood. Alex and Reggie end up getting together but what happens when Willie comes back?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. The Dream Box

One afternoon Luke was bored he couldn’t think of any song lyrics to write. He poofed into Julie’s room searching for her dream box but it wasn’t there. He wanted to search for it more but Luke didn’t want to turn Julie’s room upside down. He poofed back into the garage to be greeted by Alex and Reggie. 

Reggie was wearing his white shirt with red flannel and black ripped pants. Alex was wearing his pink hoodie, black shorts and cap hat backwards. Luke was wearing his skull t-shirt blue hoodie and black pants as well. “Hey dude, We are going to jam come join us? I was wondering where you got to.” 

Alex was at the drums as he spoke Reggie stood near the piano holding his bass guitar. “Sorry I’m not really feeling like jamming today, I think I might go clear my head.” A concerned look flashed across his friend's faces. They had not known Luke to go and clear his head often so Reggie spoke. 

“Wait! Hey, Luke what’s wrong? Normally its Alex who has to clear his head not you.” Luke shrugged his shoulders pacing around near the door stopping every now and then. 

“You two will just get mad at me if I say what’s wrong. It’s something related to Julie’s dream box.”Alex raised his eyes brows, anxiety creeping in because he knew how Julie felt about her dream box. 

“PLEASE! Tell me you didn’t go searching in it again? You know how Julie gets when people go through her stuff it’s off-limits.” He did know but Luke only looked in it, for song lyrics never anything else Reggie chimed in. “Yeah, you seem to have some sort of weird obsession with Julie’s dream box.” 

It hurt that his friends didn’t seem to be on his side. Luke shrugged off the comments standstill near the door. “Well you don’t have to worry anymore it’s not in the same spot. Julie’s moved it and I think that means she doesn’t trust me.” 

When Luke got all sulky about things it was hard to talk him around “Don’t be act like a baby, she trusts you but it’s her personal private thing like a diary.”He growled at Alex who wasn’t amused he started tapping his drums stick. 

“I’m not a baby Alexander Archibald Mercer, I thought our connection was growing stronger after the glow thing. But maybe I was wrong she knows I only look for songs I can’t seem to write anymore.” Alex banged the drum mad at Luke for speaking his full name. Reggie interrupted the looks they gave each other. 

“Is that why you don’t want to jam with us? We can just work on our old songs or me and Alex have songs too.” Alex gave Reggie a glare he didn’t want Luke to know he wrote a song. “Caleb was right about me, look I’m gonna go see you later.”

They saw the sadness on Luke’s face which made them feel a little guilty Alex abruptly spoke. “Luke wait talk to us buddy, what do mean Caleb was right?” Luke didn’t stick around to answer he poofed out leaving them all confused.


	2. Unexpected Discoveries - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's in a mood poofs to the pier to play music, Julie walks in on Alex and Reggie kissing.

When Luke poofed out he wasn’t sure where he was going but decided on the pier. He wished summoned his guitar and started playing bits of Edge Of Great. People could only see them when Julie was near but they could still hear the music. In the garage, Alex and Reggie got to talking about Luke and other things. 

They both sat on the couch together after a jam session which went very well. “Should we go after him I’m a little worried? You don’t think Luke would go back to the club do you?”Alex didn’t think for second Luke would do that but there was always a nagging thought. 

“I’m not sure that last performance he struggled to get in. I was freaking out he wouldn’t make it and Caleb got him.” Stand Tall was amazing it made them all feel so alive but it was scary as well. 

“When Luke flickered it was like nothing felt right anymore. I would have stopped playing and gone back for him, thank God he broke the hold.” Alex placed his hand on Reggie’s who was a little surprised but it felt nice. “Yeah, we’ll go after him if he's not back when Julie’s here. Julie wants us to lay low case we become visible again we can’t force Luke to stay here.” 

Luke was not one for staying still most days but hopefully, he kept out of trouble “True that I think he is the most stubborn person I’ve met. Actually, I was wondering are you going to go look for Willie?” Alex wanted to look for Willie but it wasn’t really safe to do so it hurt him to stay away. 

“I thought about it but, I think it’s best to stay away with Caleb on his tail. I don’t want to put Willie in any danger I do miss him.”Reggie held tightly onto Alex’s hand making him feel bubbly inside he smiled. “I understand sorry, I know must be hard but at least we all have each other.”

Alex rolled his eyes thinking back to the moment on the beach. “Quoting Luke doesn’t get you any brownie points, Reginald Evan Peters. I um really there's was something, I wanted to tell you though.” 

Reggie hated it when people used his middle name so he said. “Hey no using my middle name Alexander Archibald Mercer. Oh, you have something to tell me to go ahead I’m listening.” He looked up eagerly at Alex who felt even more nervous being this close to Reggie. “Sorry if this doesn’t come out right, Reg ever since the 90s when Luke and I dated. There was a reason we broke up. See the reason we broke up was I fell out of love with Luke and in love with you.” 

Reggie blinked his eyes rapidly unsure what the heck Alex just said he freaked out. “WHAT!! Oh, I think I’m gonna pass out can ghost even do that? Aren’t you in love with Willie though?”

Alex pulled Reggie closer afraid that he would try and poof away which worried him. “Calm down, I’m sorry to blurt it out but I’m tired of hiding it. If you don’t feel the same I understand but yes I do still have strong feelings for Willie, I also have them for you.” 

Reggie’s leg bounces up and down slightly he did like Alex a lot but was scared. “I guess I’m shocked, I never thought you would like me that way. I’m flattered so what does mean for us and Willie?” He smiled at Reggie hoping that meant Reggie like him the same way. 

“I want to be there to be us Reg, I don’t want to hurt Willie but can we just see where this goes?” Looking deep in the other's eyes neither of them uttered another word but, looked intensely waiting for someone to make a move. Alex took the lead leaning forward stopping just before reaching Reggie’s lips. Reggie gave a nod to say yes he could kiss him Alex went for it. Alex moved his hand from holding Reggie’s hand to his leg and Reggie put an arm around Alex’s waist. 

The kiss was slow but was filled with passion, Alex felt more turned and sucked on Reggie’s bottom lip. Reggie moaned unexpectedly Alex entered his tongue into Reggie’s mouth. Reggie had kissed a few girls before but never any guys this felt amazing. Before the two of them could spice it up more there was a cough in the room. “Um, what the heck did I just walk in on?” Alex and Reggie broke up apart standing up quickly straightening themselves out. 

Julie's folded her arms starring down the pair, she was wearing a pink sweater with blue ripped genes, her hair up in buns and she wore lots of bracelets. She waited for a reply but both boys looked embarrassed and unable to speak words Julie was amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All 
> 
> I'm glad you are enjoying this story here's another chapter thank you for reading. More to come let me know what you think I have a few ideas about where to go with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> I'm going back to the start and writing this one about Julie and Luke.  
> I love the scene when Luke is wanting to look in Julie's dream box so I went off of that. 
> 
> But this is set after season 1 when the marks have come off. I'm also putting Reggie with Alex and Willie.  
> Let me know if you like this and I should do another chapter thanks for reading.


End file.
